Safe and sound
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: Severus Snape's life is back to normal after the war. He has a routine and is at peace but an unexpected turn of events changes that. Hermione Granger crash lands on his doorstep injured and has nowhere else to go so he allows her temporary residence and care. Things happen between them and neither can deny their true feelings. Slightly OOC . Snermione,
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

The storm was really picking up outside. Icy rain lashed the windows in sheets and thin branches smacked the windows. Lightning lit up the shadowy corridors of Snape manor and thunder shook the roof. All was well in Severus Snape's world. He sat at his desk in his private library. The singular candle was the only thing lighting the room. He carefully read and reread the student essays about the proper ways to get rid of dangerous potions in hopes that one of them had right answers. They were mediocre and dry and most recieved barely passing grades. He could only remember one student who had excelled fully in his class. Hermione Granger. If he could remember now, she worked for the ministry and had a happy comfortable life and was dating Ronald Weasly. How she ever ended up with him, Snape would never know. After the war ended and Voldemort was defeated, all went back to normal or close to it at Hogwarts. He recovered from his injuries even though he was close to death and returned to his job as potions master. Now it was the winter holidays and he was sitting alone in his library grading terrible essays.

Even though the storm was loud he could still distinguish an unnatural sound. It was mewing and whining and scratching and pounding against the main hallway door. Snape thought it was a cat and merely ignored it. If it wanted to get in so bad, it would find a way. He was nearly done grading and wished to go to bed immediately. He was relieved when the sound faded to nothing and everything was quiet. Suddenly a heavy thud landed on the door and the sound seemed to reverberate through the house. That was definitely not a cat. Snape pushed back his chair so fast that it toppled over and he rushed into the hallway. Before opening the door, he quickly lit a candle with his wand to light the doorway. As he opened the door a gust of wind pushed through and extinguished the candle. He pointed his wand directly in front of him into the darkness but saw nothing. As he was closing the door something stopped him dead in his tracks.

A woman lay sprawled on his doorstep cut, bleeding, and unconscious. She was small so she couldn't be anymore that in her late teens or early twentys. Her traveling cloak though it appeared a good quality was badly torn and flapping. The jeans she was wearing were ripped and so was her sweater. Her sopping wet form shivered slightly under his watch. Without a second though. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He had all kinds of potions and healing tonics there, plus it was the warmest room, with an already roaring fire waiting for him. Thank you for house elves. He gently laid her on the bed and began using his wand to heal any open wounds that he could and couldn't see. She still shivered and he began removing her clothes. It was all buisness so he thought enough to cover his eyes. He threw the damp material in a basket by the bed and covered her without turning around. Grabbing two medicinal tonics he poured them into her slightly open mouth while elevating her head. That should warm her and heal her. When he was sure that she was still breathing he left the room. He would see her in the morning.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

Snape sat on his couch exhausted and confused. What was a girl like her doing out there in that storm? Speaking of the girl, he hadn't even looked at her face. He was sure that she would make a full recovery but it would take a couple of days to regain her strength after those potions were combined in her system. He rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of his hands. When would he ever catch a break? His clothes were damp and his silk shirt would surely be ruined but at least he had saved her life. If she hadn't died from blood loss it would have been hypothermia. Now that he thought about it, it was his fault that she was in this state. He had left her outside to bleed out and freeze because he had thought that she was a cat. Guilt overwhelmed Severus and he placed his head in his hands. Lily had always said that he was thick headed and stubborn.

The sitting room was comfortable and warm but not as warm as his perfectly insulated room. He lay stretched out on the hardwood floor and carpet in front of the fire. What he really required was a blanket but it was late and he wouldn't trouble the already asleep house elf. The storm continued to brew and that only made it easier for Severus to fall asleep.

-0-0-0-

The sound of chirping birds and sunlight woke Severus from his sleep. He cursed as he pushed himself to his knees. Every bone popped and his back ached. He was too old to be sleeping on the floor. Why was he on the floor? Then he remembered the girl. At the thought he scurried from the floor, tripped on the carpet and stumbled to his bedroom to check on the girl. He stood in the doorway and was stunned by the beauty he beheld. Pale sunlight shone through the one window in the room and down onto the bed. The shadows in the corners were speckled with light and dust and gave the usually dreary space a fairytale quality. The girl was on her back in the bed with one arm thrown over her head. The covers were just pushed down below her collarbone and her other arm lay across her on the sheets. Her skin was pale and perfect and her hair while slightly curly and frizzy was gorgeous and spread out around her on the pillow. She was like a goddess and every line and contour stood out against the black silk. It was when he had looked into her elegant face did he notice that it was none other than...Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>This is just a quick continuum of the last chapter and I promise that the next chapters will be the actual story and longer. Please review and favoritefollow and any suggestions about what she is running from would be great. I already have ideas though but other suggestions would be cool. Il give you a shoutout too. Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

Snape scrambled away from the door and into the hall, falling on his butt. This was a student or former student in his bed... his bed. And to make matters worse, she was half naked. He tore his eyes from her sleeping form and stomped into the library while slamming the door. How could he not even have seen her face? He had stripped her? blind of course but still! He had held her in his arms for god sakes! Snape slumped into the nearest chair and covered his eyes with his arm. And he thought it couldn't get worse. It wasn't until he remembered that he had not eating, showered, or changed clothes that he wanted to go back to his room. He would just have to wait until she had awaken.

As if on cue a raspy voice called from the bedroom," Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Snape stood from his chair and stalked to the room with his head down. What he saw when he looked up shocked him. Hermione was backed up against the headboard with her knees to her chest. Her hair cascaded around her face and over her shoulders and she clutched the covers to her chest like a security blanket. Her eyes were wide with fear and dark circles stood out under her eyes as if she hadn't slept at all. When she saw Snape she panicked. Hermione picked up the nearest solid object, the bedside lantern, and threw it at him. He ducked and it shattered against the stone wall behind him.

"Why am I here? What have you done to me?"

He assured himself that there was nothing else in range of the bed for her to reach before he stood again," I assure you miss Granger that I did nothing to you besides save your life. Please calm yourself so we can talk."

"Talk! _Talk!_ I am near naked in your bed and you want to talk!" She looked around but found nothing else to throw. Snape walked over to a bureau of drawers and turned his back on her. After digging and shuffling clothes for a while he pulled out a pair of his old black pants and tshirt. They were too small for him now but at least Hermione would have something to put on. He threw them over his shoulder and onto the bed.

"Meet me in the main dining room in ten minutes. It won't be hard to find. The smell of breakfast should bring you there."

Snape stormed from the room. How dare she throw things at him and accuse him of ... of doing things to her. The was his house. But he supposed she had a point. Once in the kitchen he decided to take a seat as far away from the door as he could so he could see her approach. His house elf was steady at the stove scrambling eggs and frying bacon. He asked for his coffee, black of course and waited. He was still dressed in last nights clothes, his chin was stubbly, his eyes ached and were crusty with lack of sleep, and his hair was extremely greasy.

Hermione shuffled into the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She sat down across from Snape at the table, crossed her legs, and looked everywhere but at him. She was definitely not a child anymore. The house elf brought over two plates and laid them in front of the two people. Snape immediately dug in, but Hermione merely stared at her plate as if the food on it would bite her back.

" Miss Granger I'd advise you to eat. You have been through a serious trauma and have lost a great deal of blood. The medicine I gave you will have made its way through your system now and I know you are hungry. I promise. There is nothing in the food."

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads," I don't believe it. One moment I'm leaving home and the next, I wake up in your bed. What did you do? I feel like I could break into a billion pieces and everything hurts. How did I get here?"

"I can't believe you don't remember anything from last night. I found you on my doorstep, unconscious, and bleeding from several open wounds. I undressed you as best as I could without looking of course and administered medication. Without me you would have been dead. I don't even know why you were out in that storm in the first place or where you came from. But you must remember, I am... or was your professor and would never treat you with any kind of disrespect let alone molest you Granger!"

Hermione was looking at her plate now without anger but tears were streaming down her face," I... I remember everything from last night now. I was home. Ron was over and we were drinking and talking. I only had a little but he had more than a couple glasses. He came onto me but I pushed him away. Told him I wasn't in the mood." As much as Snape hated hearing about his students's love lives, he couldn't help but listen to Hermione. This sounded important. "He started cursing at me and insulting me, calling me all kinds of terrible names. I couldn't take it so I decided to fly to the burrow to see his mom. The floo network is still down from the war and I didn't feel steady enough to apperate so I decided to fly there on my broom. I have to admit that Im not the best flyer. The bristles of my broom began to freeze and I lost control. I crash landed in a tree not far from here and I made my way as best I could to the first house I saw. I don't remember anything after that."

Snape stared at her and put down his fork as Hermione picked up hers.

" Aren't you going to eat professor?"

"I am no longer your professor. Call me Severus."

" Then you should call me Hermione."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Review, follow, and favorite!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.4<p>

They sat and ate in silence for a while. When Snape had finished his food, he took his plate to the sink and turned to Hermione.

"Finish your food. You need your strength. I am positive that there will be side effects and you will be worse off than you are now. I advise that you stay here unless you feel well enough to apperate to the burrow. I am going to Daigon Alley and will be back in about an hour. "

He left Hermione in the kitchen looking dumbstruck. Snape took a hot shower and used magic to get rid of his stubble. He put on his traditional robes, the all black ones that seemed to billow out as he walked and left the room. He nearly ran into Hermione in the hall. She was leaning against the wall and swayed a bit with each step.

"Hermione, are you al..." Snape never finished his sentence. Hermione clutched her stomach and spewed her breakfast on the floor right in front of him. She leaned dangerously to the right, but Snape was able to jump over the mess and catch her before she fell. He scooped her into his arms and carried her like a child into his room. He laid her on the bed and conjured a cool cloth to put on her forehead. He sat next to her and admittedly awkwardly patted her arm. He wasn't used to caring this much for a person, not even his students. They usually went to Madame Pomfrey if they were ill or their house leaders. Even his own Slytherins didn't bother him unless there was a dire emergency. He felt something tug at his heart when he stared at Hermione. She was thin, small, pale, and frail and he felt like it was his job to protect her.

"Hermione, I will be back in an hour. I promise. Stay in bed and rest. If you feel nauseous again, the bathroom is across the hall. Oh and before it slips my mind, your wand is in the top drawer of the bureau."

He gave one last sad look at Hermione and apperated on the spot.

There were few people in Diagon Alley when Snape arrived. The wind bit you even through the thickest traveling cloak and the ground was slick with ice and slush. He stopped into the apothecary to replenish his potion ingredients and pick up a medicine for Hermione's fever. Next, he went to flourish and blotts to see if they had any new potion books. Lastly he went to gringotts to check his bank statement. Once all the errands were ran he was about to apperate home but Hermione popped into his head. Maybe he should do something to cheer her up. She wasn't able to go home because she was too ill and he thought living with him would make anyone upset. He left Diagon Alley and went to a muggle bakery. The smell of fresh baked dough and coffee wafted into his nose and he couldn't help but smile. He ordered two cinnamon rolls and a small latte for Hermione. He didn't care for coffee much. Smiling to himself he apperated to the house. Snape conjured a bouquet of flowers into his already full arms and walked to his bedroom.

"Hermione. I brought you a surprise. I'm sorry that..." The bed was empty and the drawer was open. Hermione had to have went to the bathroom. She was supposed to stay in bed. He couldn't help but feel a panic rise into his chest from his stomach. He didn't want to turn around because he knew what he would see. The bathroom door stood open and the light was out. No one had been in there. He walked swiftly through the house checking every room, the library, the kitchen, the sitting room, the dining room, the basement, even the house elf's quarters. She was in none of those places. He found his house elf in the main hallway dusting the clock.

"Tell me... please. Where is Hermione?" His voice cracked.

"Oh I am so sorry master. You just missed her. She went out in search of her broom. Honestly I think she was a bit mad sir myself. Goin out with no cloak and all and only her wand."

At this, Snape dropped everything in his arms and ran out the door. Hot coffee splashed his shins but he didn't care.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

He received no answer. There was a field less than a mile from his home. That had to be where Hermione had gone. He apperated there immediately. Soft huge snowflakes began falling from the sky. It would have been beautiful if the circumstances were different. He trudged over the small hill in the pasture, frozen tall grass crunching under his boots. A tree could be seen at the top. It was missing half of its branches. His heart felt like it imploded when he saw Hermione. She was on the ground under the tree just inches from the wreckage of a broom, her wand in the snow. She looked so peacful laying there in the snow. Her hair shone like brass against the white background and her skin was almost as pale.

Snape kneeled down and shook Hermione. Her eyes fluttered and opened.

"It's really cold."

"I know Hermione and it was stupid of you to come out here alone." Snape took off his cape and wrapped it around Hermione as she sat up.

" I was looking for my broom and when I found it I tried to repair it. I think I passed out from the exertion."

"That's why I told you to stay put." Snape sniffed. Hermione thought it was because of the cold but she couldn't see that he was crying.

Hermione looked at the cloak around her and back at Snape.

"There's something I always wanted to ask you," she said.

"What is it Hermione?" Snape questioned.

"Why does your cloak always billow like it's being blown in the wind?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. Then he did something that Hermione had never seen him do. Snape smiled. "It's a little spell called Dramaticus Effectus." He scooped Hermione into his arms as she laughed and apperated back to the manor. Her laugh was such a beautiful sound.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite or follow. I really want people to tell me what I need to work on to become a better writer.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.5<p>

Hermione now in warm clothes sat curled in a ball on a couch in front of the fire. The sun was setting and the sitting room was washed in a warm glow. The fire crackled merrily and the smell of hickory filled the room. It was one of the most comfortable things she had ever experienced. Severus came into the room carrying two mugs. He handed one to Hermione and kept the other for himself. She looked at the mug and then back at him as he took a seat across from her.

She took a small sip. It tasted like hot chocolate only it wasn't watered down and it was rich and slightly foaming.

"Professor! How did you know how I liked my hot chocolate!"

"Please Hermione call me Severus. You are no longer a child or my student anymore. To answer your question about the drink. I didn't know what drink was your favorite. It is merely hot water that I enchanted. It lets the drinker enjoy their favorite beverage with the benefits of drinking water. It creates the same flavor, consistency and even smell. My drink is warm pumpkin juice."

Hermione smiled at him and took another sip. Quiet filled the room as both of them finished their drinks, the fire crackling occasionally. Severus took his and her mug to the kitchen before sitting across from her again.

"How are you feeling Hermione? The last of the side effects should have been faintness. You should be back to full health tonight if not by tomorrow morning."

Her face dropped a bit but she corrected it. Too bad Severus had already seen it,"What's wrong my dear."

"I... Just don't want to go back to the old life I had. I don't want to go back to Ron, and the publicity, and my emergency duties at the ministry. This place is so peaceful and safe. "

"No one ever said you had to leave."

She looked up at him in shock. He was standing right in front of her a look of worry on his face.

"I would never want to send you back to something that made you unhappy or upset. Friends wouldn't do that to each other."

He sat next to her on the couch and she pulled her legs closer to her.

"I need to take your temperature again to make sure you are back to normal."

She turned her head to face him and the back of his hand rested on her forehead. His hand was cold. So very cold.

"You're a little warm but it could be the room and hot chocolate."

He did not remove his hand from her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes. Snape's eyes were so black. Hermione thought she would fall in and drown in the inky darkness. It would be a welcome feeling. Her breathing shortened and her stomach fluttered. Was she in love with him? He brushed a stray hair from her face and leaned in slowly. Very slowly. She did the same. Their lips made contact for a moment. Neither one wanting to breathe. It didn't last long. Hermione pulled away first and looked away. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She kissed him! She couldn't believe it. She had actually kissed him. But, it hadn't been bad.

Snape looked away as well. How could he have been so stupid. She probably didn't love him like that. They were friends and he had probably just ruined that by kissing her. His mind reeled back to the previous days. He had saved her from the storm, eaten breakfast with her, went to Diagon alley for her, saved her from an icy death in the snowy field. That was definately all stuff friends would do for each other right?

He suddenly turned to face her," I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean..."

Hermione cut him off," It's okay Severus. I liked it."

* * *

><p>Is it a beautiful friendship or something more? Thanks for reading. Please follow, review, and favorite. Shout out to alanasibertelli. Your review meant a LOT to me and your English was fine. Thank you. I won't be able to update every day because I'm back to school now.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

Severus was stunned. She had liked the kiss. No one had ever liked him before. Oh my, how childish did he sound right now? There was Lily originally, but that was a long time ago and very brief. He hadn't... known how to express himself then. This one surely wouldn't last long. How could it? Nothing good ever seemed to stay in his life. Severus knew that he was better off alone. Then he wouldn't expect anything from anyone and they wouldn't expect anything from him. This was all too much.

Hermione was still gazing lovingly at him. She was so beautiful in the light from the fire. Like always, her hair shone brilliantly and cascaded around her in messy waves. It was slightly frizzy, but not nearly as much as it was when she was young. It was cute. She reminded him so much of Lily. The way she sat and listened to whatever he had to say without interrupting, the way that she tried to do everything on her own before asking for help, and her intelligence all made her that much more irresistible. Severus longed to kiss her again.

Hermione reached out a hand and held his cold one in hers. Somehow they fit perfectly together, her long, slender, delicate one encased in his strong thin slightly calloused one. This was definitely too much for him. He didn't deserve her.

Severus gently pushed her away and got up from the couch. He turned his back on her and left the room. She followed him.

"Where are you going? What did I do?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice. He wished he wasn't the one who had caused it.

"You did nothing wrong Hermione," He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, but he could not look into her eyes," You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Then where are you going?"

"I just need time to think. Also it's getting late. Dinner will be ready soon. I want you to go to bed at a reasonable hour. You will... You will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Her shoulders shifted under his hands. Hermione's eyes burned with unshed tears," But you said..."

"I know what I said,love, but I was wrong."

A daunting silence hung between them.

"I love you Severus!"

He stared at her with shocked silence. What was he supposed to say back to something like that? He removed his hands from her shoulders, walked into his study and closed the door. He could still hear the sound of her crying in his head hours later. The sun had set and he sat enveloped in darkness not bothering to turn on a light.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. I love and appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my stories:)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.7<p>

The silence and cold were overwhelming. Snape endured it. He longed to feel nothing, be nothing. There were so many emotions running through him right now that he couldn't pin point any of them. He didn't know how long he had sat in the dark. He wanted to cry, yell, break something, and smile all at the same time. A soft knock on the door brought him back to his senses.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, your house elf sir. I brought your dinner because you didn't come to the dining room."

"Bring it in then."

The little house elf brought in a platter of food, a pitcher of water and a glass on a tray. After giving them to Snape he backed away but did not leave.

"What do you need. What's wrong?"

"Hermione is sad sir. She is in the dining room all alone crying. I thought you guys were friends. You shouldn't leave her alone sir."

The house elf bowed it's head for giving out an opinion, expecting a punishment, but none came.

"You're right. Friends shouldn't leave each other alone when they are upset. Tell Hermione I will join her in a second."

The house elf smiled up at him and he smiled back. Snape had a plan.

Once in the dining room, his mood changed. The food smelled even better in here. Hermione sat across from him, picking at her food. She had barely eaten anything. Her head was bowed over her plate and she wouldn't look at him.

"Hermione, love, please look at me."

She didn't. This reminded him a lot of the first meal he had had with Hermione at the table.

"Hermione, please, I want to talk to you but I need to see your face first."

She looked up and laid her fork down on her plate. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were still wet with tears.

"Why would you want to talk to me? You practically just kicked me out and told me you felt nothing for me."

"I want to explain myself. I'm... Not used to love. Not used to having anyone feel anything for me or me for them. The last time I felt anything for anyone, I lost them in the worst kind of way. I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to her. I believe I've shut everyone out since then and I don't know how to change. I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione." Snape looked down sheepishly.

She was speechless. Never had anyone expressed themselves so intensely to her, let alone a guy.

"It wasn't your fault Severus. I shouldn't have kissed you. I had no idea how you felt..."

He cut her off," I kissed you Hermione. You were in a somewhat vulnerable state and I took advantage of that. I should be the one apologizing."

"Honestly I think we both kissed each other then. That is all I have to say. Im going to bed now and I'll be gone before you wake up in the morning." She stood from her chair and turned to leave.

"Please wait. I have a solution to both of our problems. You can stay here... with me and you don't have to go back home. You should continue your job at the ministry or you can work with me at Hogwarts as a teacher's assistant. I'm sure the staff would all welcome you back. We don't have to be in love to live together. We can be friends for now."

She didn't answer him.

"Hermione?"

"Alright. That'll work out."

Still not looking at Severus she left the room. Hermione knew this would be nearly impossible for the both of them. Now she was sure that she was in love with Severus and he was in love with her. He just didn't want to get hurt.

Snape sat at the table alone now. How was he supposed to do this? He loved Hermione, definitely more than a friend but he couldn't watch anyone he loved get hurt anymore.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter except for the spell I made up at the end.

* * *

><p>Ch.8<p>

The next few days in Snape manor were awkward for both Snape and Hermione. They knew they were friends but something still felt off between them. When they did look at each other, they wouldn't meet each other's eyes or quickly looked away and sometimes they would stare at each other until the other blushed. They ate meals together, most of the time in silence. They had their own rooms now and their own bathrooms. They were like very quiet roommates. Snape would disappear into the basement for potion brewing hours at a time and Hermione would disappear into the library.

Hermione would sometimes go to the department of mysteries at the ministry if they called her there but otherwise she spent her time anywhere in the house that Severus wasn't. It annoyed him. She avoided him like the plague. He longed to talk to her but he didn't want to ask her to stay by his side. One day Severus was brewing a potion in the basement. It had to be extremely hot and human flesh was to be covered if you handled it. Snape got out all of the ingredients and laid them in a row. He got out his dragon hide gloves, a couldron, and a book last.

He sat back and watched the cauldron get hot. His mind was clogged with thoughts of Hermione. She was so gentle and patient. He really didn't deserve a friend like her. He wanted desperately to say something to her, anything, but no words came to mind. The familiar smell of the hot cauldron drifted to him. He guessed it was time to get started.

Snape poured in ingredient after ingredient, checking the book continuously. The only problem was he had forgotten his gloves. He added a pinch of something to the already boiling potion and a blast of pure heat exploded from it. Snape yelled and fell onto the floor glutching his hand in agony. It was red and already starting to blister. He heard feet running above him and the basement door slamming open. Hermione bounded down the stairs two at a time and found him curled up on the floor near the table.

"Severus! Severus are you alright?" Hermione kneeled next to him on the floor and rolled him over so she could look at his hand better."

"Oh my gosh, you need to go to Saint Mungos. You need bandages and ointments and..."

Severus groaned," It's okay Hermione. There's a simple spell for this. Do you have your wand?"

"Uh yea. What should I do?"

"Point it at my hand and repeat after me. ARDEBIT."

"ARDEBIT."

Severus screamed in agony and clutched his wrist tighter. Tears began to stream down his face. The burnt flesh began to disappear and new healthy flesh replaced it.

"What did I do!" Hermione cried.

"It's okay love, it's supposed to do that. You were perfect." Severus choked out between his gasps for breath.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Hermione said over and over. She couldn't bare the fact that she had hurt him.

After a while Severus sat up. Hermione had her face in her hands and wouldn't look at him. He put his newly regenerated hand on her shoulder and the other gently lifted her chin. Hermione kept her eyes closed.

"It's okay Hermione. It's all over. I never would have burnt myself if I had been paying attention to what I was doing and you never would have had to use that spell. I'm all better now. Please look at me."

She looked up into his eyes like before," Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Positive."

They sat like that for god knows how long. It was like the time on the couch except this was a cold, damp basement floor and there was no fire except for the boiling, overcooked mess of a potion. They stared into each other's eyes as if looking for something. Then they came to a mutual understanding. They were not friends and they would not continue to pretend to be. Both fell into the passionate kiss at the same time. Snape was twisted in an uncomfortable way on the floor but he didn't care. They deepened the kiss and this time no one pulled away.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone for reading. This chapter admittedly wasn't one of my bests, but I felt like I had to update. I'm sorry if you thought it was boring. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and fast paced. Please review, favorite, and follow:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.9<p>

The holiday break was one day from being over. Severus and Hermione would both be returning to Hogwarts and teaching. Hermione would still hold a job at the ministry and they would only call her for emergencies. They were now dating but only they knew. She didn't know how her friends, the weaslys, her parents, or Ron would take it, especially Ron. She didn't remember officially breaking up with him but things had been going south with them since the war. Surely he had figured it out for himself now? Severus was almost twice her age and had once been her teacher, but she had never found someone who she connected with more. They spent a lot of time in the library discussing potions and lesson plans. Snape quizzed her on poisons and antidotes repeatedly in case a student was injured. She had to remember an entire list of names and all of this was only scratching the surface of her job. There was still the teacher's assistant handbook to read and bags to pack. Most of her things were still at her old home. Which was now on the market. She laughed at the thought of her parents freaking out when she got around to telling them that she was moving in with Severus. They were strict and did not believe in living with someone else before marriage or having intercourse. Not that they had done that. They merely stuck to hand holding, cuddling, and kissing. Occasionally he would run his hand through her hair or touch her lower back, but he never went any farther. Hermione didn't mind. Their relationship was too new and she didn't want to rush anything. That night they went to bed( still in their own rooms) thinking of each other.

The next morning Snape and Hermione apperated to her old house. She let them in perhaps for the last time, with her own key. She removed her trunk from under the bed and began filling it with the last of her possessions. Snape waited downstairs. She was nearly finished when a bang and a crash startled her. She flew from the room and to the stairs.

"Severus are you alright?"

At the banister she saw two things. The door was laying on the floor near the entrance off of its hinges. The second thing was Severus and Ron were squared off in the middle of the living room pointing their wands at each other.

"What are you doing here Ronald Weasly?"

"I should ask you the same thing Severus Snape."

Hermione ran down the rest of the stairs and stepped in between them.

"Hermione? Ron said confused.

He moved forward as if to hug her but she put her hand up.

"Hermione, what is this? Why are you moving? Why didn't you tell me where you were? I've been waiting for you to come back and when you didn't I got worried? Why are you with him?

"Ron I don't know how to tell you this because I thought you already knew. We're through. Whatever little relationship we had left is gone. I'm moving in with Severus and I only came back here to get the rest of my things. Il be working at Hogwarts from now on too. We can still be friends but I've moved on and I think you should do the same."

"He stood shocked and his mouth hung open as if he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. What happened next was very unexpected. Ron turned to Severus.

"You brainwashed her didn't you! Drugged her even! Made her belief whatever you said so you could get her all to yourself. I saw the way you used to look at her at Hogwarts, you disgusting bastard! Cruci..."

Hermione was faster," EXPELLIARMUS"

Ron's wand flew out out of his hand and soared across the room. Snape grabbed Hermione around the waist in plain view of Ron and they apperated back to his house. Hermione's trunk also arrived. They stood together for longer than was necessary. Hermione turned around and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that had to happen Severus. I didn't think he would be so angry. I didn't think he would say those kinds of things or try to hurt you. I dragged you into my mess and I'm sorry."

"Your mess is my mess, Hermione, you should know that by now. It has been ever since you arrived on my doorstep." And with that he laid his chin on the top of her head.

What he couldn't see was that she was crying.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also I just wanted to say that this chapter reminded me so much of the song Mess is Mine by Vance Joy as I was writing it:)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.10<p>

Hermione was up at sunrise. She wasn't sure why but she was really excited. Then she remembered. Today she was going to Hogwarts. She would be teaching with Severus. She would eat at the staff table and be able to visit the restricted section in the library at will. She would be able to walk the halls after dark, go to hogsmeade whenever, and give points or take away points from students, not that she would. She quickly dressed in her Hogwarts assigned robes. They were all black like Snape's, slightly body hugging except for the cloak part, and had the Hogwarts crest just above her heart. Last she brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail and examined herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much older or how much like a teacher she looked.

She left her room and just kind of walked around the house with no destination exactly. She stopped outside of Severus's room. The door was ajar and she could hear him snoring slightly. She leaned on the door frame to get a better look. He was on his back with his arms behind his head which was turned sideways. He slept shirtless too. Hermione could make out his abs and a couple of ribs even in the gloom. His chest rose and fell with each breath. He looked so much more at ease and peaceful when he was asleep. Hermione leaned harder on the doorframe to get a closer look. It's squeak sounded like a foghorn in the silence.

Severus shot up and looked around, startled. He saw a shadow flicker in and out of view near the door. He saw the gleam of eyes. His first thought was that the death eaters were back and here to get revenge, but why hadn't they attacked yet? He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and aimed it at the door.

"Show yourself! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Hermione slowly pulled the door open. She looked worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He put his wand away and sat up straighter, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"It's alright Hermione, I thought you were someone else."

When he had finally put his hands down he got a better look of her.

His first word was," Wow."

She could feel herself blushing," What?"

"You look beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you. I feel like a teacher already and we don't leave for another few hours."

"I realize that, but we will be leaving earlier than you think. You have to speak to McGonagall before you start teaching. I will have breakfast ready and soon after we will be apperating to Hogwarts. The bags will follow."

"Apperating?I thought we would be taking the train."

"In all of your years going to Hogwarts, have you ever seen me on the train?"

He had a point.

Later after breakfast, after all the bags were packed and left in the middle of the sitting room, after the house was spotless, and after Severus had double checked everything for him and Hermione, they apperated outside the gates of Hogwarts. The school was just as beautiful as she had remembered. There was no sign of the damage that had occurred during the war. It was as if it had never happened.

As they walked toward the castle, Severus spoke," There are some things that I forgot to tell you. Most students do not think of me as nice. It is very hard to maintain that image when I am around you so please do not be upset if I seem extra cold sometimes."

"I understand completely. I have a question? Why were you always so mean?"

"I need the students to understand that potion making is not a game. It is dangerous and can kill if done wrong as you saw firsthand in the basement. Also I had to uphold my death eater appearance."

She nodded at the thought. They were just outside of the castle doors now.

"I was really excited earlier, but now I'm nervous."

"It's alright ,love. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He put his hand on her back and they both went through the doors together.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Pelase review, follow,and favorite.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own harry potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.11<p>

The first person Hermione saw when entering the building was professor Flitwick. He had always been one of her favorite teachers.

"Severus is this the assistant you were... Oh my Hermione Granger. What a suprise!" He ran up to them and shook their hands.

"You look so much older my dear. I almost didn't recognize you. Minerva is expecting you in her office. I should let you go before I really start talking." And with that he was gone again.

"That was odd Severus."

"I realized that too. Maybe he was just excited to see you."

"Maybe"

It felt wonderful to walk the familiar corridors again. Again she saw the old red carpet gone dull from years of being trodden upon. She brushed her hands against the grey stone wall, now smooth because of the countless students rubbing against it. She breathed in the smell of old books and new cloaks. She missed this place. Snape watched her with a barely there smile. She was so cute when she was excited about something.

They came to the stone gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office without seeing anyone else. Severus said the password "lemon drops" and they made their way up. They were immediately told to enter the office even before they knocked.

Minerva McGonnagall sat hunched over her desk writing feverishly. She barely looked up at them before writing again.

"Have a seat you two. Il be finished in a second."

Hermione and Severus sat in chairs next to each other. The office was the same as she remember, the same silver instruments clicking and whiring, the same headmaster portraits on the wall gossiping with the new edition of Albus Dumbledore, and the sorting hat mumbling to itself on the shelf. The sad thing was that Fawkes perch was gone. Minerva sighed and put down her quill, finally looking up. She stared at them with her usual quizzical, soul piercing gaze. It was unnerving.

"Hermione Granger, your paperwork says that you will be assistant teaching potions with professor Snape?"

"Yes mam."

"I never got your paperwork pertaining to your address and place of residence. Professor Snape says you are living with him. Is that true?"

"Yes." Hermione's voice had gotten quieter and Severus was looking at her. What was this about?

"Would you prefer your own room or would you like to room with Severus? I assume that you two are dating now?"

"Uh... Il be with Severus and y...yes we are d...dating."

Minerva's eyes were twinkling.

"I will not say that I completely approve of the two of you, but Il have to accept it. I watched you grow up Hermione and into a fine young woman you did. I know that you know how to make the right decisions and I trust you. No one else knows and I will not tell anyone. That is your job if you wish to. Both of your luggage should have arrived in your rooms by now. Good luck."

With that, she stood and hugged Hermione before leaving the room.

"Why is everyone acting so strange around us."

"I don't know Hermione, but I don't like it."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's too short. I have a lot of homework, but felt like I should update anyways. Thanks for reading. Please review follow and favorite.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.12<p>

After the short meeting, Severus and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons. That was where his classroom was and his housing quarters. The classroom was the same, cold stone and solitude. The tables gleamed and the floor was dustless. A bit of light shone through the windows. It wasn't completely sad. She would actually be teaching here. Severus took her by the hand and let her through another door she hadn't seen. The room beyond it was nothing like the classroom. They walked into a grand sitting room. The floor was laid with plush grey carpet. A sturdy looking couch upholstered in wintergreen fabric, along with two chairs sat in a semicircle around the fireplace.

On the other side of the room were two doors. One door she imagined was the bathroom and the other was the bedroom. They went to the bathroom first. The floor was laid with obsidian black tiles and white grout. A huge white bathtub that looked a lot like a small pool took up half of the room and a glass panel with tiny holes above it must be the spout for the shower. The other side consisted of a normal toilet, although it was black like the floor and had the Slytherin symbol stamped on the top. The sink was black as well. Next he led her to the bedroom if slightly awkwardly. It was just as grand as the bathroom. The bed was huge and beautifully crafted with mahogany. The sheets were black silk and looked like liquid. Heavy black drapes that could be hung around the bed were pulled back and fastened to the headboard. It was like a very dark princess bed. There was also a mahogany nightstand and dresser. That was all. A chandelier hung in the center of the room. It was beautifully crafted from silver and looked like a mass silver snakes.

"I can transfigure you your own bed, if you want, Hermione. There is plenty of space."

She did not want to admit that that was not something she wanted. Snape seemed uncomfortable.

"That will be fine Severus."

They spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the classroom for students, taking stock of potion ingredients, and going over the next day's lesson plans. At around 8 they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They passed many students. Some were excited to finally be back at Hogwarts, while others grumbled about homework. There were friends in groups talking and whispering, much like her, Harry, and Ron had done. It brought back memories. When the students saw Snape they either hid their faces or shied away. He sneered back at them. Once through the doors Hermione gingerly went toward the teachers table. All of the other teachers looked down at her and smiled. It was encouraging. Together, her and Severus climbed the stairs and took their respective seats next to each other. Once everyone had flooded in, it was very noisy. She could see the whole great hall from up here, the sultry Slytherins glaring at others and gossiping, the ravenclaws reading and having animated debates, the hufflepuffs laughing and waving at friends in other houses, the gryfindors cheering when someone did something extremely stupid or impressive. Finally the food appeared and everyone ate ravishly.

McGonnagal stood up and everyone became silent immediately.

"Welcome back everyone. I want you all to do your best to make the rest of this school year a great one. I hope you had a great holiday and break. All of you 6th and 7th years have important tests to take and I want you to study but please don't overwhelm yourselves. Before break, there was an issue with dung bombs being thrown into the bathrooms and the doors locked. That better not happen again. She looked at the Slytherins briefly. Also we teachers have a special announcement." Everyone started whispering until she held up her hands." Our very own Professor Snape has finally found someone special!"

Forks and knives clattered on the plates, people coughed and sputtered, glasses were knocked over, and a couple plates even crashed to the floor and shattered. It was a huge mess. All students stared at Snape wide eyed and open mouthed. His eyes burned holes through the very air and his sneer was jagged. His jaw shifted as if daring anyone to say anything. Suddenly, red and pink rose petals fell from the ceiling covering everything like snow. Severus rose from his seat and left the hall. Everything was still silent.

"I guess that was a bad decision, after all. Usually when a teacher here finds someone it is announced at a private party and this was sort of a party.I thought he would have been happier. I thought you would have softened him up, dear." McGonagal turned toward Hermione.

"Those are all students, his students, and he's still Severus. That was entirely too much and too forward. I think if he wanted to tell anyone, He would have done it himself." She put down her napkin and left the table.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was uncharacteristic for McGonnagal to act that way. It just popped into my head and I went with it. Why not take the risk? Please review, follow, and favorite.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.13<p>

As Hermione was leaving the great hall. I tumultuous roar of voices followed. She made her way hurriedly to the dungeons. Severus's classroom was empty, but his living quarters door was open. The sound of breaking glass and yelling could be heard coming from inside. She approached cautiously and was almost hit in the head with a glass as it smashed into the wall by the door. Amber liquid dripped down the wall and onto the floor. Severus swigged fire whiskey straight from the bottle.

"How dare she! Damn her! It was not her business to tell. I have half a mind to go back there and curse her to oblivion. I should..."

"You shouldn't do anything. It's over with and it's out there already."

"Do you know how much respect these students have lost for me?!... Well do you?!

"Well..."

"No you don't. They will not see me as the same person that I was."

"That's because you're not." She gently rested her hand on his arm, but he shook her off.

"I've spent years...YEARS building a reputation and she crumbled it with a few simple words!"

"Please calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

Severus gulped the rest of the drink and threw the bottle at the wall as well. It shattered and sent more shards of glass over the carpet. He left Hermione standing there alone and went into the bedroom, slamming the door. Hermione spent the next few minutes cleaning up glass. When she was satisfied that it was all cleaned up, she went to the bedroom. The door wasn't locked.

Severus was sitting on the bed fully dressed, reclined against the headboard, with his eyes closed. Hermione hurriedly grabbed her pajamas from a drawer and left the room. She changed in the bathroom. No matter how close she and Severus were now, she was still not comfortable changing clothes in front of him. When she returned to the bedroom, he was still in the same position. She grabbed a book off of the nightstand and climbed into her own bed. She read for about an hour, until she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she was not in her own bed. She was in Severus's bed, facing the wall. Severus was on his side behind her and had one arm thrown over her. His mouth slightly open but he didn't snore. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck. She decided that this wasn't so bad after all and inched closer to him until they were touching. Then she fell back to sleep.

The second time she woke up, because Severus was shaking her.

"Hermione, love, you need to wake up. We need to go to breakfast and then get back here to teach class."

She stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. He was already dressed but he looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, his hair was extra greasy and left a bit of residue on his forehead, and purple bags stuck out under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was overwhelmed and angry. I didn't know how to handle it. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay, really. I understand that you needed to vent. I'm just glad that you didn't hurt yourself." She hugged him and left to get ready.

A half hour later, Hermione now in her teacher robes went to breakfast with Severus. No one would meet his eyes or speak in his presence. The teachers were all quiet during breakfast and Mcggonnagal gave a simple apology. Severus excepted it none the less. After breakfast they followed the students to the dungeons. A couple were already waiting when they arrived. They wouldn't look at Severus but gave Hermione quizzical looks. Hermione sat in the chair next to Severus's, behind his desk. Once everyone was seated, he stood.

His voice was cold," I know all of your other teachers are going easy on you, being it the first day back from break, but I don't care. Today you will brew a simple antidote. It should be able to fight many types of common venom, such as snake and spider. You will be testing it on a classmate when it is complete. Whether they stay in class or go to the hospital wing determines your grade. Also you have a three foot scroll due tomorrow on the common mistakes made when making the draught of living death."

A student interrupted, " Sir, is that your girlfriend."

His face paled more than she thought possible and he swallowed.

"You have detention for the entire week, beginning today. That includes the weekend. You will be organizing student disciplinary files with filch." He said to everyone," This is Ms. Hermione Granger. She is my assistant and you will treat her with the same respect you give me, understood?"

No one spoke.

He slammed his hands on the desk."Do you understand me?!"

A chorus of yeses followed.

He began instructing the class on making an antidote and Hermione followed him, giving critiques and encouragements. She heard muffled whispers all around and was sure that Severus did too although he didn't react.

"I'm almost positive that she's his girlfriend. Why the hell else would she be here?"

"She could just be an assistant."

"An assistant to what?"

Another girl giggled.

"I don't believe Snape will ever find a girl. His heart is as cold as ice. It probably is made of ice."

A few more kids giggled and Severus turned toward them. They were silenced with one look.

Class was almost over, when an owl swooped in and circled the classroom twice before landing on a desk. Severus glared at it and looked around for the recipient of the mail. The owl dropped something into Hermione's hand. I was an average sized red envelope.

Someone shouted,"Oy, it's a Howler!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. I know its weird that I updated twice in one day, but I was bored and it's Friday so I had nothing to do but write.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.14<p>

The idle chit chat and whispering stopped almost immediately. Who would send her a howler? The envelope began to smoke.

"You best open it Ms. Granger fore somethin worse happens." The student said.

"Yes, you should," Severus looked slightly amused.

She sighed and broke the seal. Almost instantly a voice began yelling. It was Ron.

"HEY HERMIONE. WHATS UP. YOU REMEMBER ME? I BET YOU DONT. WELL ITS RON. RON WEASLY. DOES THE NAME RING A BELL NOW? I WAS THE GUY YOU JUST THREW AWAY. IM THE GUY WHO YOU COMPLETELY DISRESPECTED AND FORGOT ABOUT. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FOR SNAPE. HES A BLOODY FOOL. I BET YOU LET HIM SHAG YOU TOO. YOU NEVER LET ME DO THAT. WHORE. I CARED ABOUT YOU, A LOT. I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY. I AM COMING FOR YOU AND WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH HIM OR ELSE I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU WHERE YOU STAND. HAVE A NICE DAY. I LOVE AND MISS YOU BABY."

The letter crumbled to nothing after the message ended. Everyone in the room was silent and still. The student's eyes were wide with shock and fear. Severus was steaming. You could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Everyone. Out. Now." He growled in a low voice.

That was all it took. The students hurriedly began shoving books into bags and packing up papers and quills. They were barely finished when he yelled again.

"Get the hell out!"

They raced to the door, tripping over each other and toppling chairs. When they were gone the room looked like a tornado had hit it. A few potions began to foam and Hermione waved her wand. All of the potions disappeared. She was shaking, bad. Severus stepped closer to her and encased her in a strong embrace.

"It's alright Hermione. Please calm down. Take a breath."

She was hyperventilating now.

"He's gone mad." She whispered in between sharp painful breaths.

Her knees buckled and Severus scooped her into his arms, taking her to their room. He laid her on the bed and sat next to, resting his hand on her shoulder. He let her cry.

"We will not let this get in our heads. Mr. Weasly has lost his mind. I will not let any harm come to you, love."

When she was done crying she sat up.

"I'm not worried about us, Severus. I'm worried about him. He could be drinking again. He might hurt himself. I need to help him."

"You want to help a man who verbally abused you, embarrassed you in front of your students, and threatened your life?"

"Yes I do."

"You never cease to surprise me. Do you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

><p>That weekend they left Hogwarts. They had sent a letter to Ron telling him that they would be at the burrow. He had replied that he would be there and Severus better not show up.<p>

Mrs. Weasly welcomed them with open arms. A very pregnant Ginny was also there with her husband Harry. They made a cute couple. Charlie was there and so were the twins. When Severus explained their situation. No one questioned the plan. They would restrain Ron and decide what to do after that. Everyone was still suspicious of Severus, but they treated him like part of the family, if wearily at first. Ron didn't show on Saturday, so everyone rested. Ginny spent time on the couch talking to Severus and Hermione.

"So will you all be having kids anytime soon?"

Severus spit out his drink and choked," We only met a few months ago. Me and Hermione haven't even... done that yet. We're waiting until we're both ready ."

" I kind of wanted to wait till we were married." Hermione chimed in.

"How long will that take?" Ginny questioned.

"We haven't thought about it." Severus leaned foreword and looked at Hermione, "Right now we have a problem with your brother."

"He's a huge git. Ever since the war, all he does is drink. But off topic again, "Are you a virgin Hermione?"

"This time it was her turn to spit out her drink and cough. Severus hit her on the back, but his eyes were questioning her too.

Hermione's face was hot," Well, no. There was a... something between me and Ron during sixth year. It was one time and so long ago."

Ginny was having a silent fit of laughter and Severus was smiling. They had already known the answer.

"When I was teaching you, it was clear that you and Ronald had something. I only suspected it."

"And I conned the answer out of Ron years ago. Excuse me, I think I peed a little." She struggled and got up from the couch and left the room.

"You're a jerk, Sev."

"I know, love and that's why you love me."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.15<p>

That night, everyone ate a hearty meal and went to sleep. The house was awakened by a loud banging. Everyone found themselves in the hallway in their pajamas. Ginny stayed in her room, asleep.

"I believe it's the front door." Ms Weasly said.

"It must be Ronald," Snape sneered.

They quickly dressed and made their way downstairs. Ron was still banging on the door, but now he was yelling. His speech was slightly slurred.

"Hey moooom let me in. I'm looking for Hermiiione. Is she here? Cann I come iiiinn?"

Mrs. Weasly opened the door and grabbed Ron by the collar. She dragged him across the threshold and threw him onto the floor. He smelled like beer and sweat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ronald Billeus Weasly? How dare you disgrace the Weasly name like this. How dare you disrespect Hermione and Severus, and in front of their students too. I have lost all trust in you and your actions. I am so disappointed in you."

"Yea whatever, I..."

He caught sight of Severus and shot to his feet. He swayed a bit but stayed upright. He pointed his wand at Severus's chest, but Severus didn't even reach for his wand.

"I really hate you Severus. You took my girlfriend away from me. You turned her against me and changed her opinion of me."

"I believe you did that all on your own."

Why you... AVADA KE..."

"Oh no you don't! " the twins said at the same time.

They grabbed Ron's arms and pinned them behind his back, forcing him to drop his wand. It was a family effort the restrain Ron. He was kicking, thrashing, spitting, and cursing the entire time. In the end, they had finally exceeded in tying him to a kitchen chair.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Hermione sat in a chair across from him," You're drunk Ron and you're confused. This is an intervention to help you."

" Whatever. I just want you back. He brainwashed you Hermione. He probably has ulterior motives. Just let me go so I can kill him."

Hermione sighed and got up. Everyone took turns talking to Ron. Then it was Severus's turn.

"You have a problem Ron and it isn't me. You need to stop drinking. Can't you see that you aren't helping Hermione this way. You're hurting her and pushing her away."

Ron spit in Severus's face.

"That's it. We're going with plan b!"

He used Oclummency to dive into Ron's memories. He saw a 7th year Ron being splinched while running from death eaters. He saw a Ron who was broken down in tears when he left his friends. He saw a terrified Ron fighting in the Wizard War. He saw Ron holding a sleeping Hermione in his arms and smiling down at her. He saw him finishing multiple glasses of wine and forcing himself into Hermione's personal space. This memory was a hazy mess and so were the ones that followed. He saw a drunk Ron clutching his shoulder where the scars showed. He saw a drunk Ron creating a howler. Last he saw him apperating to the burrow.

Ron finally pushed him out and gasped for air. His breaths were coming fast now and his eyed were tearing up.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't know when I started drinking again. I just did and I couldn't stop. I was just in pain. I... Need help."

"That's what we're here for."

They began untying him. Ron rubbed his wrists and slumped in his chair.

"I'm sorry Hermione... Severus."

"It's alright Ron," She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Severus by the arm.

That night everyone slept peacefully. Ron slept on the couch and Harry kept watch over him. The next morning, Hermione and Severus enjoyed breakfast and then apperated back to Hogwarts. The grounds were already teaming with students, who were lazily enjoying their Sunday morning. Some waved at Hermione, while others moved out of their path. It was nice. Not caring who was watching, Severus grabbed her hand and they walked together back to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.16<p>

Things were great between Severus and Hermione for the next few months. They developed their routine. Severus would get up first and get ready, then Hermione. Together, they would go to breakfast and then to class. During the day, they were strictly professional and taught classes as partners. At night they graded work, snuggled, and talked like the couple they were. Sometimes they would write short poems and stories for each other in their spare time, and leave them in spots that they thought each other would find them. Slowly things started to turn. Students were assigned more homework for O.W.L and N.E.W.T studying purposes, which they still had to grade. Some decided not to do homework and were given detentions, which forced either Hermione or Severus to stay late in the evening supervising the students. Some even pushed Hermione as far as deducting a couple of House Points, even from her own Gryfindors. They spent less time together at night and usually went straight to bed as soon as they walked into the bedroom. Stress and angry words was quite common as well. Their relationship suffered.

Both were very irritable all of the time and that only made their days longer. Severus would go to the leaky cauldron in his free time just to get away from Hogwarts and Hermione would go to the restricted section of the library.

One day Hermione went to speak to McGonagall," I really don't know what to do Headmaster. He's just so angry and tired all the time and when I try to help he turns on me too. I feel like I'm doing the same thing to him."

"First of all, call me Minerva. Second, I believe you both are stressed out and it's weighing on your relationship. All you need is a bit of time and space apart. Don't force yourself at him if he is upset. Wait for whatever is wrong to fade."

"Thanks for the advice, Hea...I mean Minerva. I really appreciate it!"

"Anytime ,dear. Cookie?"

* * *

><p>When Hermione returned to the dungeons, she was surprised by her guest. Ron was in the classroom, leaning against their living quarters door. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.<p>

"Hi Ron, what are you doing here?"

He jumped," Oy, Hermione. You startled me. I was looking for you actually."

Ron held up the flowers," I came to apologize."

"Awww, that's sweet of you. Come in." She unlocked the door and they both entered the room. As Hermione walked through the room, Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"What's wrong."

"I feel like I'm intruding. Where's Snape?"

"It's fine. He's at the leaky cauldron. Bring me those flowers so I can put them in a vase."

She walked around until she located a vase in the bottom of a cabinet. Hermione then went and filled it with water in the bathroom. Last, she took it into the bedroom and sat it on the nightstand. Ron followed and deposited the flowers.

Hermione sat on the bed cross legged and pat next to her, motioning for Ron to sit as well. He hesitated but followed.

"So what's up Ron? How are things?"

"Well... I'm doing better. I don't drink anymore. I move out of the burrow tomorrow and will go back go my old place. I'm actually here to check on you."

"There's no need to check on me. Everything's fine... I guess. There's a lot more work right now and I'm just a bit stressed out."

"You shouldn't wear yourself too thin. It's not good for your health," he grabbed her hand, but realizing what he did he let go. Hermione pulled his back and Ron continued talking," Really, I'm here to apologize... for everything. I realize now that I really hurt you and my family. I'm sorry. This was one of the few times that I have left the burrow in a while and I decided to stop by. I'm glad you were here. This was weighing on my conscious... You really don't look okay."

She sighed," I guess I'm not. Severus and I... We're not working out right now. We're both so busy and tired. We spend way to much time apart as it is. I'm not sure we will last at the moment. I miss all of my friends... My family... You."

Ron pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"It'll be okay, love. You two are sure to work out. You are such a good couple. Have faith."

He no longer smelled like stale beer and sweat. Ron smelled like chocolate, hickory smoke, and flowers. It was intoxicating. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're a good friend Ronald."

"Thanks."

Hermione's leg cramped up and she tried to move. They both fell back on the bed, Ron on top of her. Her shirt pushed up slightly. Ron pushed himself up so he was hovering over her. Their eyes got huge and they both broke out in a fit of laughter. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't resist. He followed it with a stronger more passionate one.

There was a sound of a throat clearing near the door. They both turned around in shock. Severus was leaning against the door frame, a look of anger and pain on his face. He turned away, his cloak billowing and left, slamming the door. How much had he seen?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.17<p>

They continued to stare at the spot where Severus had stood, still in their awkward position. All of the fun and warmth was gone. Only cold and guilt remained. Can you imagine what this would have looked like to him? That's because it was. Hermione had almost cheated on Severus, in their bed. She pushed herself from under Ron and rushed to the door that he had slammed. She had to yank on the door several times to open it. He had slammed it so hard that it had gotten stuck. The classroom was empty and a couple chairs had been overturned. She raced past them and up the dungeon stairs. There was no one in the hallway besides Ms. Norris. It hissed at her and she hissed back. She roamed the hallway for what felt like hours, calling his name. Severus had probably went back to Hogsmeade. She returned to the room, disappointed in herself and angry. How could she do that to him? They were supposed to be loyal to each other.

Hermione half expected to still see Ron in the bedroom, but she was wrong. He had left only a note and her broken heart in his wake.

Dear Hermione,

I am going back to the burrow. I'm sorry for what just happened. I didn't expect that and I don't think you did either. I'm sorry. If you need anything, il either be at the burrow or home.

Love Ron

Love Ron. That was the last thing she needed. It was already late and there was no use going out searching for Severus. She crumbled the note and threw it into the corner. Hermione still in her clothes, laid on her side and pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the flowers. That is how she fell asleep. When she awakened in the morning, she could already hear voices in the classroom. The clock read that she had definitely missed breakfast. Why hadn't Severus woken her up? It all came crashing back. She quickly dressed and went out to meet her class. They were already doing work.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked a student nearby.

"Dunno. He wasn't at breakfast and he wasn't here to meet us. We figured that he decided to sleep late."

Severus wasn't at breakfast or teaching? Hermione took over the lesson for that day and the rest of the week. Snape never came back to Hogwarts. Hermione would get up and wait by the front doors early to see if he would come back. She would stay up late until she could barely keep her eyes open, but he never showed. On Monday she went to talk to McGonagall.

"Minerva, Severus hasn't been in class for a week."

"Is he ill? Maybe he should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"No. I mean he hasn't been here... Like HERE at all."

"What happened? Why isn't he at Hogwarts? He didn't say anything to me if he left. This is a serious problem." Her brows crinkled.

"I know. We had a bit of..."

" A what, Hermione?"

"Well, Ron came by to apologize and things just intensified between us. Next thing you know, he's on top of me and I let him kiss me. Severus saw that, I'm sure."

"I don't want to be the one to tell you that, you made a mistake, but... You made a mistake."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Sadly, no."

"I want you to continue to teach the class. You are perfectly qualified. You are his second in command, like a Vice President, so it's your turn to lead. If he isn't back by Friday, someone will need to go look for him. You are dismissed dear."

Hermione left the Headmistresses office without another word. This was all her fault. He could be anywhere now. He could have hurt himself or someone else. She had seen what he was like when he was really angry, but this was something different. Anything might've happened to him.

The next three days were the same as last week's. She woke alone, went to breakfast and taught classes. She would return to the room and wait for Severus. Thursday morning after she had woken alone again she was doubting wether Severus would ever come back by his own free will. She walked into the living room with the vase of dead flowers, ready to throw them out.

She shrieked and dropped the flowers when she saw a man sitting with his knees crossed on the couch with his arms across the back of it. He was wearing long, high collard, black robes, was very pale, had greasy, black hair that hung to his shoulders, and a black piercing gaze. It was Severus Snape and he appeared to have been waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. Sorry if my characters are too OOC. I get so caught up when I write that I don't think. I love you guy's reviews.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.18<p>

Severus wore the same mischievous smile as usual when he looked at her, but this time there was no warm glow behind it. There was only coldness and distance. She slowly walked toward him and stopped about two feet away, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Where have you been? I was so worried. You didn't come back and..." Her voice faded to a whisper. If looks could kill, she would have been dead.

"Why does it matter where I've been? Why would you even give a damn? You invite your ex over when Im away and then snog him in our bed because you think Im not here. Were you going to shag him too? I'm a grown man. I can do whatever the hell I want. You are a grown woman and you can do whatever you want. Just don't do it in our bed before telling me that we are though." His voice didn't even rise but it scared Hermione all the same. This wasn't like him.

Severus sized her up and stood, making her flinch. Why was she afraid of him? Severus saw her flinch and something in his stony gaze flickered. Did she really think that he would physically hurt her.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen and I didn't invite Ron over. He showed up with flowers and an apology. One thing led to another and..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Like I said, you can do whatever you want. You should have let me know that we were done."

"But we're not! It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to go that far! It won't happen again. I'm sorry!" She sank to her knees in front of him, clutching his robes, as if begging him to believe her.

"It happened once and it can happen again. I'm finished here Hermione." He yanked his robes out of her hands and walked past her to the bedroom. "You leave me no choice. Il still be teaching here but I will not be staying here with you."

"What do you mean you're leaving? We can fix this." She followed him.

"You don't understand Ms. Granger. You have brought this upon yourself. I thought I could trust you. I thought that one day we would be married, have kids, grow old together, but you changed that. Now you can do that with someone else."

He began packing his things into a trunk."I will be moving to another part of the dungeon tomorrow morning and have already spoken to McGonagall. I will not force you to leave. That is not in my nature. Breakfast should begin soon. You need to get ready."

He didn't say another word to her that morning and neither did she. She cleaned up the flowers and her self in silence. They walked to breakfast at least ten feet apart and never made eye contact. In class, Severus taught the normal way and Hermione followed him giving critiques and encouragements, but her heart wasn't into it. Lunch and dinner were the same as breakfast.

At night, Severus sat in the living room grading essays and Hermione sat in the bedroom writing tomorrow's lesson plan. They still hadn't spoken yet. Later that night, they went to bed. Hermione slept on the right side of the bed and Severus slept on the left. They had their backs to each other. He hadn't even said goodnight to her.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight ."

Whatever she was planning to say stuck in her throat. That was the end of it. She had to do something about this. Hermione couldn't just let him walk out the door. They had worked to hard to build their relationship. She rolled over and through her arm over him, squeezing tight.

"Let me go ."

She didn't, but he didn't throw her off either.

"Look at me Severus." Her voice came out stronger than she thought it could.

He rolled over and looked into her eyes. His were still cold, but not as distant. Hers were determined.

"You will listen to me and you will do what I say. Do you understand me, Severus?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of this." She kissed him. Hard. It caught him off guard, but he had no other option but to kiss her back. That night things escalated and they ended up going all the way, falling asleep in each other's arms.

When Hermione woke up, she expected to see Severus next to her, still asleep. He wasn't. She called out to him, but he didn't answer. She checked every room, knowing it was pointless. He was gone and so were all of his things. Hermione thought that she could physically feel her heart break. They were through. There was a dull ache in her chest and Hermione sat on the couch clutching it. After all of that, he had left her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. I really LOVE reviews:)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.19<p>

A few weeks went by before Hermione's life came to a screeching halt. There was only a week left in the school year. How could she have not noticed. It suddenly came to her one day when she was laying on the couch alone in her chambers, her arm resting across her stomach. She had missed two periods. She had been regular since the age of thirteen. How could this happen? Two months before, she had done it with Severus. Had they used protection? No. She couldn't be pregnant! Panic consumed her and she couldn't fight the tears that blurred her vision. Her and Severus had broken up. She was alone with a baby, possibly. There was always the option of abortion, but she could never do that. Her family would disown her if they ever remembered her. (She had erased their minds during the war.)Also, where would she go during the summer.

Hermione went to class as normal. She would have to ask Madame Pomfrey for a pregnancy test later. There was no longer anger between her and Severus, just distance, as if they were only coworkers again. Neither of them mentioned the one night stand, even though Hermione was itching to. What would he do if he found out that she might be carrying his child? What would he say? She didn't want to know. Soon the day was over, and she had to go to dinner. Everything was fine until the dessert appeared on the table. One whiff of treacle tart and she thought she was going to throw up. She quietly removed herself from the table, under the scrutinous look of McGonagall. She knew. It was definately time for a pregnancy test.

Madame Pomfrey was looking over an unconscious student when Hermione came in. She turned to leave.

"Stay where you are dear. No one comes up here just to say hi, so something has to be wrong. What can I do you for?"

"Well... You can finish what you were doing first..."

"Nonsense. He just passed out from over exertion. He'll be fine. Weak system you know. Now what's wrong with you?"

"I think I might be... Pregnant."

They both stood there in silence. The only sound was the light breathing of the unconscious student.

"Well that is a surprise . It's not what I was expecting at all. Because you said might, I think it is that you want me to do a test. Is that correct?"

"Yes mam."

"Well lay on that bed for me." She said pointing next to her.

Madame Pomfrey ran a series of tests. They all came to one conclusion. She was pregnant got sure. All Hermione could do was sit on the cot and cry onto Madame Pomfrey's shoulder.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Did she really think Hermione would sleep around?

" Yes, but I already know that he won't want this baby."

"Well there is always abo..."

"No! I could never do that."

"Well if you insist on keeping it, take these and get plenty of rest." She handed Hermione multiple pill bottles.

They hugged and Hermione returned to the dungeons, to no one who cared. Hermione set the pills on her nightstand and got ready for bed. She was asleep before she realized it.

When she awakened, Severus was looking into her face. She suppressed a scream.

"What are you doing here?"

"You missed the morning classes and breakfast." He didn't say he was worried about her, but his eyes did. He looked over at the multiple bottles of pill. "Are you ill?"

"No... .I have something to tell you actually. I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He nodded. "You should take the rest of the week off. There is nothing but exams for the next three days, so there is not much in the way of classes."

He quickly turned and left. Why hadn't she told him then?

The school year ended with a grand feast. The students quickly packed their things and left for the break. Hermione's trunk lay half packed in the middle of the room as she paced. Where would she go? She didn't want to stay at Hogwarts all summer, alone. It was a sudden knock on the doorframe that broke her trance. She sighed, it was Severus. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Every time she saw him, he set her on edge... Just like all the times before.

"Before I leave, I need to ask you something. Where will you be staying? All of your things are still at my place."

"Il be at the burrow. I might need your help to get everything there, though." Where had that come from? Surely, Molly already had enough people in her house on a daily basis. She didn't need Hermione taking up space.

"Alright then. Be at my house by 9 tonight."

As he left she apperated to the burrow to speak to Molly. Turns out, it went over well with her staying even though it was last minute. The only house guests were Charlie and Ron.

Ron still felt bad about how Hermione and Severus's relationship had turned out, but she could tell that he was secretly happy. She hadn't told anyone else about the baby and didn't plan to until she absolutely had to.

It was around 8 when she passed out in the kitchen. She had been helping cook dinner and had an unexplainable feeling of dizziness and nausea. When was the last time she had eaten anything? The room had started to spin and she had to grip the counter for support. Then she couldn't remember anything. When her eyes opened, she was laying on the couch, covered in a patchwork quilt, with a cloth on her head. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, Charlie, and Ron were all sitting around watching her. It was almost completely dark outside. Her first thought was about the time.

"What time is it?"

"Firstly, you gave us quite a scare dear. Secondly, it's 10:15." Mrs. Weasly said.

It was 10:15? She was supposed to go get her things from Severus. He would be angry. Severus was the last person you kept waiting.

"Molly, the kettle is on. How is she?"

Hermione sat up and almost passed out again.

"Severus?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. Sorry if it's all mumbly jumbly. I kept getting distracted. Question for my readers: should I continue this as a part 2 in a new story or should I just keep adding chapters to this one? Thanks guys, Love you all!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.20<p>

"Why are you here?" Her voice came out cracked and strained.

"You were supposed to come to clean out your things an hour ago. When you didnt show, I came to see why."

He wasnt there to see that she was okay?

"I will ask you again Hermione. Are you ill? I can brew a potion that would work better than most medicines."

"No... I just havent eaten today and earlier this week I had the... flu."

"In the middle of summer, Ms. Granger?"

"Its possible!"

Why did he want to know what was wrong with her? They werent dating anymore. Why didnt she just tell him? She already knew the answer to that. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I'm fine. You can leave now. Il get my things in the morning." She rolled over and covered her head with the blanket.

There was a pause and then a pop. Severus had apperated.

Mrs. Weasly pulled the blanket from over Hermione's head," That was rather rude dear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was worried about you. I know things didn't work out the way you planned, but he can still be your friend. This could just be mother's intuition, but I have a feeling that there is something serious that you aren't telling us."

Hermione sighed. Was it that obvious that she was hiding something?

"Okay, Il only tell you and Ron. Everyone else has to leave."

"You heard her. You two," she said pointing to her husband and Charlie, " have to leave."

Shrugging, the two men left the room. Thinking ahead, Molly cast a silencing charm.

"Spill the beans missy."

"Well... I'm pregnant."

Both Ron and Molly gasped.

"You're what!... But you... He... Not even... What?!" Ron blubbered.

"Ron it's alright. I thought the same thing when I found out."

"What are you going to do dear? I'm cutting straight to the chase. Where will you stay? You can't raise a baby in an unstable environment." Her face was stony.

" I most likely will go back to Hogwarts and live there. I can live there and work there and if I need a babysitter there are house elves. My only worry is that I don't want to be alone in this or weather I think I can handle being a mom."

"Have you told Severus? You could..."

Ron cut her off," Of course she hasn't told Severus. I don't think she was planning to either."

"I'm right here!" Hermione yelled.

"I can see it in your face Hermione. You don't want to tell him because you think he will reject you and the baby."

"Stop." She was near tears.

"You don't want him to think you are using his child to get back in his good graces."

"Please stop."

"You don't want to end up alone with a child, who will always ask you where their father is either."

"Stop! You're right. All of those things are right. This wasn't my decision. It was an accident." She was crying for real now.

"But let me say one more thing Hermione Jane Granger. You are not alone. We still care about you. I still care for you. If Snape doesn't accept this, I will help you raise the child until it is old enough to know the truth. But, you have to tell him eventually."

She continued to cry, but they were no longer tears of sadness, but happiness.

"Thank you so much Ron!"

"I'm still here too." Molly broke in.

They all embraced. She now knew that she had someone in her corner. Ron and Mr. Weasly retrieved the rest of her things from Severus's house the next morning. She would have a room at the burrow as long as she wanted. The next three months were easy going for Hermione, but there were some rough patches. She had terrible morning sickness, did not get much sleep at night, and could no longer eat sweet foods. They made her too nauseous. Molly took her to all of her doctor visits and Ron catered to her every need even the smallest ones, like her cravings and mood swings. What intrigued her most was her slowly swelling belly. As the weeks flew by, she began to feel closer and closer to the little human growing inside of her. So what if they turned out a squib? They could always have the best muggle life that she could afford. She began to feel very protective of the child as well and found herself constantly touching her stomach.

Hermione had come to see Ron as the child's father. What would she do, already five months pregnant, at Hogwarts without him? She still hadn't told Severus anything and he hadn't contacted her all summer. What would it be like to walk into the dungeons on the first day of classes with her round stomach clearly visible? How would he react to it? She would just have to see then, wouldn't she. The day before classes she had to fly with Ron on his broom to get back to Hogwarts. She could no long apperate. It was too dangerous for the baby. Not that flying wasn't. The whole time she flew, she worried about wether they would crash.

Once past the gates and into the building, he left her in her old room, alone again. She wondered wether Severus was back yet. Hermione was exhausted. She was nearly asleep on the couch when a knock sounded on the door. Inwardly cursing the visitors, she opened the door. Standing there was a serene professor McGonagall and a visibly angry Severus Snape. She could tell that he was angry. His skin wasn't pale anymore, but a red shade and he shook slightly. Not again?!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review follow and favorite.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.21<p>

"We need to talk Miss Granger." She took Hermione by the arm and led her to the couch. Severus sat across from them, fuming."

"When were you going to tell us about the baby?" She was smiling.

"I didn't know I had to."

"It's a matter of security. You are an assistant potions master. Potion making can be dangerous and unexpected. If something bad were to happen, both you and your baby can be injured. Severus has made the decision that you work in ancient runes. It is the physically, least strenuous job at Hogwarts."

She turned to Severus," Who said that you could do that? What happened to 'You're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions.'?"

" I made the decision that I thought was best for you and the baby. I've been gone for too long and I think it's time that I took responsibility."

"Wait a second... Minerva." Minerva was already walking out of the door so she turned back to Severus.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

"I guess whenever you asked?"

He was yelling now and gripping the arm rests, "What is with that nonchalance?! Don't you care! You were alone, pregnant, and barely had a home to call your own! Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you fight to keep me by your side? Why didn't you tell me!"

She was the picture of calm," You see, I did ask you to stay. I begged you on my hands and knees, with my whole heart, to get you to stay. At the time, I didn't know I would get pregnant. You didn't listen to me. Did you know, that I cried for two days straight after you left. I cried when I learned that I was pregnant. I even cried when I realized that you might not ever come back. All that crying taught me something. I don't need you to take care of me. I learned how to be independent and strong. Also I was not going to force a child between us to keep us together."

"I would have come back anyway. I missed you and now with the baby on the way I realize my mistake even more." He was standing, his fists clenched at his sides.

"What makes you think that I want you back? I have managed just fine without you. You forget, you abandoned me when I needed you most. Isn't that what you were afraid would happen to you? Why would you do that to someone else?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'm ready to be here for you. I made a terrible mistake as well. Please forgive me." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please take your hands off of my shoulders. I need time to think about this. I will definately be taking the job in runes. I'm not that selfish."

He removed his hands and sighed, walking to the door,"Please forgive me love." Then he was gone.

Hermione sank back onto the couch. Without warning, tears began to spill from her eyes. What was with all of this crying. She wasn't even upset. She wanted to follow Severus and tell him everything she had buried deep in her heart. She wanted to yell at him and call him all kinds of names. She wanted him to hold her in his arms like he used to. She knew that the baby needed a father. Ron could only do so much. Her and Severus's relationship had stayed unstable since the day it began. Would a child really change that? Would a child change him? She didn't want to know if it was a girl or boy. She didn't have names either. There wasn't a permanent home for her or her baby either. Hermione didn't want to admit it but she did need him, for the child.

That night was the opening ceremony for incoming and returning students. Like always, Hermione had to sit next to Severus. All through the sorting ceremony, he would continuously glance at her, begging her with his eyes to see reason. Her eyes remained on the students. It wasn't until the food appeared that they spoke.

Severus reached out a hand and gently set it on top of hers, "Hermione, please. I don't want to be out of this baby's life, your life, anymore. I realize that now. No matter what you did, it was my fault for driving you to it. Please take me back."

He was seriously begging!? Hermione was touched. She didn't think he was capable of it. Maybe she should let him help her.

"What can you do or show me, to let me know that you are serious? That you honestly want this baby, me, a family?"

"I was hoping you would ask. Finish your meal and then follow me."

She quickly finished her food and then he took her arm and led her out of the great hall. A great deal of people watched them, but it was not like the first time. Everyone expected them to be a couple.

Once in the dungeons, they rounded a corner into a corridor that ended with a dead end. He was heading towards a large picture on the wall. It was of a family of Chimera.

"What is this Severus?"

"You'll see."

He tapped the picture with his wand. The frame swung open to reveal the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.22<p>

Severus helped her over the small step and into the room. It was huge. It had a vaulted ceiling and multiple crystal chandeliers that cast a warm glow around the room. A red velvet half circle couch and a couple chairs took up the central space. A large low mahogany coffee table sat between them. The wall was decorated in red and gold flowery wallpaper that glimmered as you turned your head. A Persian rug took up most of the floor on top of a beautiful dark hardwood floor. It was extremely hard to believe that these were still the dungeons.

She was breathless," Oh my, Severus. This is amazing! When did you have time to do all of this?"

"As soon as you went to sleep earlier today. I've been working all afternoon. There is a special charm on the picture, so it only opens with your wand or my wand. I'm glad you like it. I did it for you and the baby. We would need a place to be together as a family... This isn't all."

He led her to the back of the room and through a door to another room. This one was a quarter of the size of the main room, but it was still large. Bookcases covering every wall, rose to the ceiling and were crammed with books, nearly overflowing. An empty fireplace took up very little space. Two desks sat face to face in the middle of the room.

"This is for us, but mostly you."

She had no words.

Yet again, he led her through another door.

"And this is for the baby."

The room was the same size as the library. The walls were a vivid white and a crest for each Hogwarts house was painted on each wall. The floor was covered in fluffy white carpet. The crib looked like it was made of pearl and changed different pastel colors. A white changing table that looked exactly like clouds, hovered in the corner near a chest of toys. Globes of brilliant colors hung in the air around the room."

"This is the baby's room. The globes ,even though they are beautiful, serve a purpose. They release a gas form of the potion in them, into the air, to keep the air and room clean."

Hermione was crying. Her hair hung in her face and her hand covered her mouth. She had Severus's arm in a death grip.

"Hermione? Hermione, love. If you don't like it I can change it. I'm sorry. Gryffindor colors maybe? We don't..."

"No more. It's..."

"I knew you wouldn't like it. Something kept telling me..."

She looked into his eyes and he was surprised to see her smiling, but still crying," It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't want to see any more. I already know that it will exceed expectations, just like you."

For once in his life, he was speechless.

"I'm giving you another chance, giving us another chance." She stoop on her toes and briefly kissed him.

* * *

><p>The next month was relatively easy for Hermione. Severus single handedly moved all of her things to their new quarters. She tutored students in ancient runes, in the library from 5-6 every day. She had to leave her room earlier than she used to for meals and tutoring, because her stomach was much bigger now and took a lot of energy from her. Severus would return to the room and find her reading in the library or on the couch and would have her read to him. Her voice was so dreamy and mysterious when she read. He couldn't believe there was only a month until the baby was born. After many small quarrels and debates, they decided on two names. Bella Aramina Snape if it's a girl and Xavier Dukine Snape if it was a boy. Severus didn't much like the names at first because they seemed unusual to him. He wanted to go with more traditional names. Hermione kept pushing and they slowly grew on him.<p>

Sometimes when Hermione was sitting on the couch and reading, Severus would come over and sit next to her. After a while, he would lay his head on her thigh or his hand on her stomach and just sit there until he fell asleep. It was hard to believe that they were together. They would be a family soon enough. It scared Hermione. They had crumbled once and she hoped that they never would again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite. It's almost over. I can't believe it! Look forward to a Part 2 with all new chapters taking place sometime in the future when this is done!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ch.23<p>

It was a quiet Saturday morning and a light snow was falling outside. A few students milled around outside,but most were inside still asleep. Hermione had insisted that her and Severus go for a walk. She was eight and a half months pregnant, and her stomach was huge. She felt like she needed the exercise or she thought she would forget what it was like to not be a couch potato. Severus had been strongly against her going outside. He thought it was too cold and she needed to stay indoors where it was warm and comfortable. He had been extremely over protective lately, as if she would break with one glance. She was not allowed to enter the potions classroom during the day at all. He would hold her arm whenever she had to take the stairs even if he wasn't going the same way as her. She would often wake up to find him sleeping on the couch or floor, because he wanted to give her all the space she wanted. On the last day of her working, a student had barely brushed her with a door as it opened and Severus had put him in the hospital wing. Worst of all she had learned that he had hired people to watch over her when he wasn't around. That had bugged her the most, but she let it go. It only meant that he cared.

They dressed as quickly as Hermione could and even then, she still needed help putting on her pants and shoes. Severus insisted that she double her socks, scarves, and gloves. He was sure that it would be the end of the world if she got the slightest cold. Finally they were ready to go outside. He practically carried her down the front steps and anyone who walked in front of them or near them suffered serious verbal abuse from him. Once in the snow he began using his wand to melt the snow wherever she walked. That's where she drew the line.

"Now Severus, seriously! What's the point of walking in the snow if there is no snow!? Stop that right now!"

"But Hermione, it could be hiding ice and..."

"I don't care. I'm fine. If I fall, I'm sure you will catch me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to coddle you. I was just worried."

"I understand, love. I just felt smothered is all. Now please, let's walk in peace."

They walked arm and arm around the grounds and around the near frozen lake. Hermione started to feel a little cold. As if sensing this, Severus guided them back to the warm and shelter of the building. That was one of the last good days of Hermione's pregnancy.

A couple of days later, Hermione woke in the early morning, just after four o'clock. Even though she was laying down, she could still feel the room spinning. There was such a pain in her head that she wanted to scream. She could feel hot tears sliding over her cheeks. Her breathing increased and she began to sweat. It was too hot! She began to move, shift to get to a more comfortable position. It was no surprise when Severus woke up.

"Mione? Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, my head." Even the sound of voices hurt.

He reached over and she felt a cold hand on her forehead. It felt good. God, she felt so hot!

"Hermione! You're burning up. I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey. Don't you dare move!" He left the room, still in his button down pajamas and everything went black.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, McGonagall was standing next to the bed muttering an incantation with Madame Pomfrey gently tapping her on the cheek. Severus was next to her on the bed, holding her, speaking to her softly. All the lights were on.

"Welcome back Hermione. You gave us quite a scare." Madame Pomfrey was frowning.

"What happened? Is the baby alright?" Hermione questioned.

"The babies are fine. You contracted a small virus that caused you to become ill. You had a fever of 104 Farenheight, dear."

"I thought something terrible had happened when I came back and you were unconscious," he buried his face in her hair," Don't you ever scare me like that again! I knew we shouldn't have went outside."

"Oh it had nothing to do with being outside. That was actually good because it strengthened her immune system, but she could have contracted the virus from anywhere. It's just a good thing that we got to her when we did and the babies are okay."

"Wait! Did you say babies?!" Hermione yelled and almost blacked out again.

"Yes I did. You're having twins, and I recommend that you be on bed rest until they are born. You have about two weeks." Madame Pomfrey was saying.

With that, the two women left the couple alone.

"I'm having twins, Severus. We're having twins."

"I heard, love."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, but now I'm scared. I not only have to give birth once, but twice."

"Il be there every step of the way and I'm sure it will be worth it," he used his wand to turn the lights out again.

"Oh my god, you're going to have to make another crib!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite. One more chapter!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

It was two days later when Hermione went into labor. She was sitting up in the bed deciphering ancient glyphs. Her lower back began to ache and she decided to go sit on the much more comfortable couch instead. So she'd have something to rest her back against. Severus was teaching classes. She placed her wand on the table and got comfortable. The room was warm and eventually she fell asleep,the book resting on her stomach. What woke her was intense pain in her back. She gasped for breath and gripped the arm rest. What the hell? This couldn't be right. Then again she was having twins. They should have came earlier at that...

"Severus!"

There was no answer. That's right. She was here alone and he was working. She would have to send him a patronus then. Hermione reached forward to grab her wand, but it was just out of reach. She tried to stand and her water broke. She sat back on the couch in terrible pain. What was she going to do?! She couldn't move or contact anyone.

"Severus! Severus!"

* * *

><p>It was pointless. She could scream herself hoarse and he still wouldn't hear her. What would she do?<p>

The last class ended around five. He was exhausted from teaching and his class wasn't getting any smarter. He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He opened the portrait to his new quarters to the sound of crying. When he finally was able to step through he almost had a heart attack. Hermione was on her knees in front of the couch her face in her hands on the cushions. Her back was rising up and down rapidly and she was part sobbing part gasping for air.

"Hermione! What's wrong Hermione?!"

"Severus?" Her voice was weak.

"Why didn't you stay in the bed?!"

He crouched next to her and his knee went into something wet. She was in labor!"

He scooped her off of the floor and she let out a cry. God, how far along was she? He carried her to the bedroom and quickly undressed her.

"Breathe Hermione. It will be alright. I'm going to get Pomfrey, just hang on." He turned to go.

"Don't leave me." She was crying, sobbing.

"Il be back soon. I promise!"

Severus returned with Madame Pomfrey.

"Hermione dear, how long has it been since you've gone into labour?" Poppy asked.

"Six hours." She choked out," Hermione clenched her muscles with another contraction.

It was terrible for Severus to see her in pain. He rushed forward and took her hand as Poppy climbed on to the bed and between her legs.

"I need to see how far you are dilated... 9 inches already!"

"With the next contraction I want you to push okay?"

"What!" both Hermione and Severus said at the same time.

"I'm not ready. I don't know if..." Another contraction came.

"Push Hermione!"

Hermione bared down and pushed. She did that three times and finally there was a baby. Six minutes later there was another baby. Madame Pomfrey cleaned up both her and the babies and handed them to Hermione. It was a girl and a boy. She did one final check on the babies and left. The names had already been decided so there was nothing to worry about there. Their faces were wrinkly and cute. Black curly hair was already growing on their little heads. They blinked their eyes in the dim light and yawned simultaneously. Hermione began to drift off and Severus took the children from her. She didn't want to let them go but did reluctantly.

He finally had a family.

Later after the babies were fed and Hermione was awake again, they decided to talk. Hermione wasn't able to leave the bed so Severus climbed in next to her.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you for not freaking out."

"Please, I'm not that weak."

"I know."

"What house do you think our children will be in one day?"

"I don't think it matters. With your cunningness and brains they would probably in Slytherin or ravenclaw."

"With your kindness and courage they could either be in hufflepuff or gryffindor. There really is no way to tell until they get much older. I really don't care though. I would love them either way."

"I agree with that. There are still eleven years to go," she giggled.

"Thats my Hermione."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this story everyone! Sorry it took forever to update. Two of my teachers gave six pages of homework each and I had a four page research paper to start. Also I had other homework, auditions, and a performance.<p> 


End file.
